This invention relates generally to a convertible roof for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to a xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d fold convertible roof.
Soft-top convertible roofs in automotive vehicles typically employ three, four or five roof bows, each having an inverted U-shape spanning transversely across the vehicle for supporting a vinyl, canvas or polyester fabric, pliable roof cover. A number one roof bow is mounted to a pair of front roof rails and is typically latched to a stationary front header panel of the automotive vehicle body disposed above the front windshield. A number two roof bow is typically mounted to a pair of center roof rails which are pivotally connected to the front roof rails. Furthermore, the number three, four and any additional optional roof bows are commonly mounted to a pair of rear roof rails which are pivotally coupled to the center roof rails. The roof cover can also have a hard or rigid portion along with a pliable portion. For example, reference should be made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,409 entitled xe2x80x9cConvertible Topxe2x80x9d which is incorporated by reference herein. Most traditional convertible roofs are stowed in a boot well or stowage compartment that is located aft of a passenger compartment in the vehicle. A boot or tonneau cover is then used to cover the boot well and conceal the convertible roof from view and/or protect the stowed roof from the environment.
Traditional soft-top convertible roofs can present stowed packaging difficulty when it is desired to use a xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d folding roof. Traditional xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d folding roofs have second and subsequent roof bows that are passively controlled and rely upon the movement of the flexible cover to position the roof bows when the convertible roof is transitioned from raised and stowed positions. They also typically have three pairs of coupled roof rails. Passively controlling the second and subsequent roof bows, however, may not position the second and subsequent roof bows in a proper orientation or may require excessive stowage space. Additionally, controlling the movement of the front roof rail relative to the center roof rail often requires complex linkages to properly position the front roof rail above the center roof rail when in the stowed position. Therefore, it would be desirable to actively drive the second and subsequent roof bows to control the position of the roof bows when transitioning from raised and stowed positions. It would also be desirable to provide a xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d folding roof that utilizes a simple and unique linkage arrangement to control movement of the front roof rail relative to the center roof rail when transitioning from raised and stowed positions.
In accordance with the present invention, a vehicle convertible roof is provided which includes mechanisms to actively control at least a majority of the roof bows. The active controlling of the roof bows allows the convertible roof to have a stacked length that is reduced and results in a smaller stowed packaging space. In another aspect of the present invention, a unique and novel way to control the movement of the front roof rail relative to the center roof rail is disclosed. The simple linkage arrangement reduces the complexity of the vehicle convertible roof and provides for compact packaging of the convertible roof when in the stowed position thus reducing the packaging requirement.
Along with actively controlling at least a majority of the roof bows and controlling movement of the front roof rail relative to the center roof rail, additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and dependent claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.